Grenade
by NileyFreakk
Summary: Niley one-shot based on song 'Grenade' by Bruno Mars


**I got inspired by the song Grenade by Bruno Mars and wanted to write it down! Hope you like it!**

_Easy come, Easy go, _

_that's just how you live_

_oh, take take take it all, _

_but you never give._

I look outside my window to see the rain fall. Drop by drop. I watch how it hits my window. Not even a sound of breaking. I watch as it slowly comes down, leaving its trail behind, slowly disappearing. I wish my pain, would be like a drop of water. My heart break, each pieces slowly starts to fall, leaving its trail down my soul, slowly disappearing, leaving me with...nothing. In pieces...In dust...

But instead, its giving me all the power, all the water, all the drops of water to cascade down my eyes, and into my soul. Every single drop hitting it softly but it feels like every drop is stabbing me through my heart. Each time, even deeper. Making my mouth water in softly screams as my soul burns in ache.

_Should've know you was trouble, _

_from the first kiss, you had your eyes wide open, _

_why were they open?_

I let myself sit down on my bed. The drops of water slowly disappearing as I think of _her._ But I can still feel the dust, the pain in my heart.

I love her.

I love everything about her.

Her blue oceans would sparkle when shes excited or just when her soul screams in happiness. Her smile would bring out my smile. Making my heart skips a few beats. Feeling myself in another world. _Her _world. She was beautiful, and she knew it. She had it all. She had my _love._ She stills does. I cant get myself over her. I guess is a good thing. I know for sure I could count on her. She's my life. Now, she's burning it by letting go.

_Gave you what I had and you tossed it in the trash, _

_you tossed in the trash you did, _

_said give me all your love is all I asked, 'cos, _

_What you don't understand is_

I love you. She said to me. I believe her. Her words would make my mine weak. She made me stronger. I made myself gave her what she wanted. She wanted my soul. I wanted hers. It all happened. Our screams would reach the bottom of our love. Screaming and screaming to get out. For the world to know we were.. _in love._

You told not to let go. And I did. We stayed up at night. My layers of brown on yours of blue. All night. Our eyes speaking for each other. Just like a normal day.I did everything you asked for. Everything.

Then you told me the words, I fought myself I would never hear. I'm leaving she said. I screamed. I screamed. I screamed. Her eyes would darken in fear at my soul speaking. My soul would say. NO!. But she didn't hear it clear enough. I told her..

_I'd catch a grenade for you_

_Throw my hand on a blade for you_

_Jump in front of a train for you_

_You know I'd do anything for you._

She would laugh at my soul. Saying how would she missed my cheesy side. She would smile. And she did. I told her how much I love her. I could kill for her love. My soul. My soul couldn't get to hers. Her own drops of water was starting to fall. Leaving its trail but instead on my soul. Slowly disappearing. But it didn't. She told me her truth. She loves me, but she didn't saw our future. Just _a_ future.

My own drops fell. Faster and faster. Deeper and deeper into my soul.

_Oh, oh, I'd go through all this pain, _

_take a bullet straight through my brain, _

_yes I would die for you baby, _

_but you won't do the same._

I looked as my vision blurred. Now, I couldn't see her footprints as she left. Walking slowly. Slowly. Expecting me after her. But I didn't. My soul and heart were burning, making me scream out loud. The door closed shut. My friend. _Her _friend came towards me. She would say. Everything will be okay. But it didn't. I would. Right now. I would die for her. My love is dead. But strangely is still wide open. But only for _her._

_Black black, black and blue, _

_beat me 'till I'm numb, _

_tell the devil I said hey when you get back from where your from, _

_Mad woman, bad woman, that's just what you are, _

_yeah, you'd smile in my face, _

_then rip the brakes out my car._

I pass myself on the floor As I thought how much can this pain would be over. I tried to convince myself to hate her. Hate her. Hate. Hater her for destroying my soul. But it only made it worst. Now, I love her more. The things she made me do. The love I gave her. All the things I would do for her.

_I'd catch a grenade for you_

_Throw my hand on a blade for you_

_Jump in front of a train for you_

_You know I'd do anything for you._

_Oh, oh, I'd go through all this pain, _

_take a bullet straight through my brain, _

_yes I would die for you baby, _

_but you won't do the same._

Her friend would cry over my pain. Making her drops fall in my shirt. She knew my love. She knew our genuine love. I trust myself I would get on my knee one day. I would of ask her. Will you marry me? She would of cry and so would I. But the vision became more blurred as I thought my world was crashing. I decided to think. Give my soul a break away from the pain. Even thought I knew it was still there.

_If my body was on fire, _

_ooh, you'd watch me burn down in flames, _

_You said you loved me, you're the liar, _

_'cos you never, ever, ever did baby._

I look outside my window to see the rain fall. Drop by drop. I watch how it hits my window. Not even a sound of breaking. I watch as it slowly comes down, leaving its trail behind, slowly disappearing. I wish my pain, would be like a drop of water. My heart break, each pieces slowly starts to fall, leaving its trail down my soul, slowly disappearing, leaving me with...nothing. In pieces...In dust...

I think back at everything. My body, my soul, was aching. But I couldn't let the fire take over. So I dediced to do my own thing. I did the unexpected. I went outside.

_But darling, I love you enough to_

_catch a grenade for you_

_Throw my hand on a blade for you_

_Jump in front of a train for you_

_You know I'd do anything for you._

_Oh, oh, I'd go through all this pain, _

_take a bullet straight through my brain, _

_yes I would die for you baby, _

_but you won't do the same._

I watched as my words leave my mouth. Leaving her speechless. I'm here standing infront of her. After the news. After the ''I'm leaving''. I told her, I would die for her. I love her. Her drops of water now, starting to show. I expected her to run in my arms. I could see my vision alot clear. When...

''I can't. I can't stay. I'm sorry.''

She turned her back on me as she walked in her plane. Leaving me standing there. My soul now, officially in hell. I let the fire take over. I let the rain fall on me. On my now crushed heart. She did it again. And I would die for her. I would.

_No you won't do the same, _

_You wouldn't do the same, _

_ooh, you never do the same, _

_no no no._

My eyes opened. Wide opened. I looked around and saw _her._ She asked.

''Baby, you okay? Did you have a nightmare?''

Nightmare. All of the screaming. My soul burning. My heart crushing. Everything was a nightmare. I looked back at her. Her eyes fill with worried. I let myself smile a truth smile.

_''_You kow I would die for you right?''

She laughed. Her laugh filling my ears. She nodded. She kissed me. Her lips soft in mine. Again and again. Thats when I let myself see my future. Our future. But atleast she knows. I would catch a _grenade_ for her...

**Sorry is crappy. This is like my first one-shot I try to be''poetic' which I clearly failed. So, comment or review plz!**

**-Michelle.**


End file.
